


His Royal Highness

by ESawyer



Series: His Royal Highness [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 12daysofBOM, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Connor is still American though, Connor is tired and confused and doesn't understand what royalty is, I couldn't work out how to make him american and royal Im not that creative, Kevin is a hopeless gay, M/M, Teacher! Connor, You're gonna have to trust me and accept the fact that Kevin is british, im sorry, prince! kevin, with a burning passion, would you believe i hate the monarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: His Royal Highness the Prince of Sussex had never asked for much, only for a husband to one day rule by his side. He knew he would never get what he wanted.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: His Royal Highness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069310
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	His Royal Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 12DaysofBOM! Todays prompt was - your faves are the unwitting stars of a Hallmark movie. 
> 
> Disclaimer number 1: I have never watched a Hallmark movie in my life, I just think a lot of them involve royalty because Americans love royalty. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Dad if you see this I am so sorry I still hate the royal family please don't disown me 
> 
> Disclaimer 3: Kevin is British in this so I apologise in advance for any offence I might have caused, I know no one really likes British people (this coming from a british person, we can all get in the bin, I hate us).

“His Royal Highness, the Prince of Sussex,” 

Kevin stepped up to the podium with the same gracious smile that he had been taught since birth. He easily slipped into that perfect blend of ordinariness and regality that reminded the people that whilst he was  _ just like them _ , he was still so much more than they would ever be. 

It was the same speech he gave at every event; how he was  _ so  _ excited to be there, and how he was  _ so  _ proud of all the work that this charity was doing and how he looked forward to working with them further. Even on the days when he  _ did  _ like the charity he was supporting, he found it painfully monotonous and would spend the following reception wishing that he was anywhere but there. 

He ended his speech to a smattering of polite applause and flashes of cameras that made lights dance before his eyes, before he was led off the stage to greet a line-up of people who were only there to shake his hand and thank him for being so gracious in his show of support. 

Even he could admit that the morning's event was easier than usual. Today4Tomorrow was a charity encouraging young people to get involved in STEM. He was the perfect royal to be the face of the campaign; when he wasn’t shaking hands all day, he was studying for a PhD in physics. The press lapped it up; they loved that His Royal Highness Prince Kevin was  _ so  _ intelligent and loved that when he eventually ascended the throne, the country would be ruled by someone as smart as him. 

They just didn’t need to know that Kevin spent the majority of his days dreaming of a life where he didn’t have to ascend the throne and could teach physics for the rest of his days. Maybe with a husband. And some dogs. Possibly even some children. 

Not that he would ever be able to have any of that. Not publicly, anyway. His father had made that much clear when he had come out at the age of sixteen. He was going to be the King one day. He had to provide an heir, a _blood_ heir. 

He wasn’t stupid, he had known that even before he had come out. Without meaning to, he had been christened the Bachelor Prince _.  _ He had gone twenty-seven years without a (public) relationship, and had been planning on keeping it that way for as long as possible. 

Besides, it was no secret what the word  _ Bachelor  _ was code for.

It might have been Britain’s worst kept secret that the heir apparent was gay, but that didn’t stop the King from organising a dinner with the Earl of Cornwall and his daughter. It seemed to have been already decided for him that they would be married, and no amount of pleading or begging would change his fathers mind. 

King Edward II life’s mission was to rule with dignity and treat the crown that sat upon his head with the utmost respect.  Kevin’s fathers life mission was to treat his eldest son with the least amount of compassion and never consider the possibility that perhaps forcing him to marry a woman was the cruellest thing he could do. There was a difference between the two men, but Kevin could never decide which one he hated the most. 

“Your Royal Highness, it’s time to leave,” 

Kevin glanced over at his secretary, Arthur, and nodded. His brain had gotten ahead of itself and worked itself into a frenzy. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and pretend like he wasn’t going to be meeting his future wife the next day. 

* * *

Lady Eleanor was pretty, and Kevin told her as such. He just didn’t explain that she thought she was pretty in the same way that he thought his sister Grace was pretty. 

He didn’t think that she was all that interested in him, either, and he hoped that the Earl of Cornwall was more understanding of his child's wants than the King. Though, as he cast his eyes down to the table to the Earl as he laughed jovially with the King, Kevin wasn’t sure he would let an opportunity like this one slip from his grasp. 

“Cheer up, Kev,” Jack hissed, kicking him underneath the table, “It’s not all that bad,” 

Kevin glared at his younger brother, wishing that he had been born second. Jack had never quite grasped how lucky he was to not have the burden of being the monarch hanging over his head. He had the freedom to do what he wanted; he travelled the world, had lived in all the places that Kevin would kill to - Edinburgh, New York, Barcelona, Sydney - and only ever returned to the palace when he had to. And even then, he was given the option of staying on the other side of the world if that was what he preferred. 

“She’s good looking,” he continued, oblivious as ever to Kevin’s bad mood, “You’d make cute kids, have a cute heir apparent. Which we’ll need after you’ve been on the throne for god knows how long,” 

Kevin carried on glaring in silence and Jack held his hands up. 

“I’m just saying! I hope the crown is sparkly enough to distract from your ugly mug,” 

“You’re not funny,” Kevin snapped. 

“I’m not joking. Your face really will be the downfall of the monarchy,” 

Kevin might have enjoyed life more if he knew that something as simple as his face would bring down a centuries old institution that he was growing to hate. 

To avoid trying to kill his brother with a piece of salmon, Kevin turned from his brother and to Lady Eleanor who he hoped had not been listening to that conversation. Perhaps it would be easier if she had been listening. At least then she might be able to convince her family to give up on this stupid marriage. 

“You don’t need to pretend to be interested in me,” she said with a quiet giggle, “I know,” 

Kevin felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced down at his plate, pushing his potatoes around, “You know I’m, um... _ you know? _ ” 

She giggled again, “Doesn’t everyone?” 

“Well  _ yes,  _ but my father likes to pretend that they don’t,” Kevin muttered. 

She fixed him with a sympathetic look, gently placing her hand on his arm and squeezing, “I’ll talk to my father. He won’t go through with this unless I really want it,” 

“Thank-you,” Kevin whispered. 

Once the dinner was over, Kevin escaped a night of mind-numbing parlour games by feigning an illness. His father saw right through the lie, and he only managed to escape thanks to his mothers interference with a quiet, ‘leave him be’. 

He was three floors beneath his bedroom by the time he had realised that he had gone the complete wrong way. Too tired to drag himself back up the stairs, he leaned over the bannister and stared down at his hands. Managing to hold Lady Eleanor at arms length just meant his father would find another daughter of an Earl for him to marry. An arranged marriage didn’t seem so bad if it was with a  _ son  _ of an Earl. 

He’d lost count of how often he had pleaded with his father to throw tradition out of the window and let him be who he was. Openly, and for the entire country, the entire _world_ to see. A least once a month, he would point out that having a husband would not hinder his reign as King. If anything, it would make it better, because he’d be happy and  _ loved  _ and have someone to go home to. His father would impatiently point out that he’d have a wife to go home to, and Kevin had never found the words to explain how it wasn’t the same. 

“Oh, a person! Hello! I am  _ so  _ lost and  _ so  _ confused and  _ so  _ tired. Someone told me to come through this way and then go up these stairs so I’m assuming you’re the guy who’s meant to be showing me to my room. And if you’re not, can you find the guy? Or show me to a room anyway?” 

Kevin jumped and straightened up, looking over at the source of the - _ American? _ \- voice. A man, perhaps not too older than himself, stood a few metres away from him; suitcase in hand and backpack slung over his back. He frowned and ran a hand through dishevelled ginger hair. Kevin thought it looked soft. 

“Oh, are you starting a new job here too?” he asked, holding out a hand, “I’m Connor McKinley. I’m teaching one of the King’s kids English. The Princess. I’ve forgotten her name,” 

Connor pursed his lips and dropped his hand limply to his side when Kevin didn’t take it, “ _ Okayyy _ , so we’re not very talkative in Britain. Do you - Do you at least know where I’m meant to go? Or at least point me in the general direction? I don't want to go walking on my own in case I end up in a room with the King or someone. That'd be really embarrassing," 

Kevin cleared his throat, awkwardly smoothing down his tie. He had never been one to say  _ do you know who I am?  _ because most of the time, people  _ did  _ know who he was, he just wasn’t entirely sure there was any way to carry on this conversation without it being made clear. 

“Are you at all aware of...anything?” 

Connor frowned at him and jerked his head back, “You Brits really think you’re all that, don’t you? Just because I’m American doesn’t mean I’m dumb! I have a masters degree, I’ll have you know!” 

“I meant do you know who  _ I  _ am,” Kevin said, trying to keep the impatient note out of his voice. 

“Uh...you are guy who’s making my night harder than it should be?” he said, "You look like a Daniel. Maybe a Fred," 

“Don’t they give you a booklet to read before you come here?” Kevin asked, “Or at least train you on how to act?” 

“I watched the videos. Well,  _ most  _ of them, anyway and they did give me a cute booklet but I haven’t read it yet. I will tomorrow, anyway,” he paled suddenly, “Why? What have I done wrong? Have I walked up the stairs wrong or something? Are they gonna cut my head off?" 

Kevin clenched his jaw, his impatience getting the better of him, “First you _bow_ , then you address me as ‘ _Your Royal Highness’_ and after that, you address me as ‘ _sir_ ’” 

It was quite amusing to watch. Connor’s frown quickly turned into an expression of shock before he dropped into a...curtsey. 

"What are you doing?” Kevin asked impatiently. 

“I don’t know, Your Royal Sir,” he broke off in a groan, “I mean, your - Sir Highness. I mean - what is it again? Sir Highness?” 

“Your Royal Highness, then Sir. Also  _ bow.  _ Only women curtsey,” 

Connor groaned, “I’m sorry. I’m American. We got rid of you all ages ago, I don’t know what I’m meant to do. Sorry,” 

"It's fine," he sighed, a smile pulling at his lips, "Just...don't mess up if you meet the King. And my sisters name is Grace," 

“Okay, so how do I -” 

“Bow, then refer to her as Your Royal Highness and ma’am afterwards,” Kevin said, “but she doesn’t really care about that stuff. She’ll probably tell you to drop it,”

When Kevin managed to find someone who did know where Connor was meant to be going, he was almost disappointed. And when Connor dropped into some strange bow/curtsey hybrid and called him ‘Mr Royal Sir’, he couldn’t help but giggle. 

Maybe he would be able to convince his father that he needed tutoring in English. 

* * *

  
  


“You’re doing a physics PhD!” Grace exclaimed impatiently, “Why do you suddenly want to read Shakespeare?” 

Kevin shrugged in a way that he hoped was casual as he followed his sister around the library, “Because I’ve never really read Shakespeare before and I think it’d be interesting?” 

Grace scoffed as she sat down at a table and pulled her laptop towards her. It had been two weeks since Connor had managed to break most of the royal protocols in one meeting, and he hadn’t seen him since. Grace talked about him often, and he couldn’t help the way his stomach twisted with jealousy when she did. 

“I’m not really an expert on Shakespeare, Kevin,” she said, “You’ll have to ask -  _ wait. _ ” 

Kevin tried his best to meld his face into an innocent expression as he sat across the table from her, “Yes?”

“Are you interested in Shakespeare or someone who’s an expert on Shakespeare?” she asked.

“Uh, do we - do we know anyone who’s an expert on Shakespeare?” 

Grace shrugged her shoulders delicately, “I know a single,  _ gay,  _ someone who is an expert on Shakespeare,” 

“Do you, um - Do you know the next time you’re going to see this single, gay Shakespeare expert?” 

“Tomorrow. I’ll text you,” 

Kevin beamed at her and leaned across the table to kiss her forehead, “You’re the best!” 

“If your quest to get a shag ruins my chances for getting into university, I’m going to ask dad to bring back beheading,” 

* * *

Despite Grace’s belief that he was only looking for sex, Kevin had not even thought about that being a possibility. He had replayed their first (and only conversation) on repeat almost every day. Partly because it was amusing, but mainly because it was the first time in his life that someone had treated him normally, when someone had seen  _ him  _ before they had seen his title and everything that came with it. 

It had been nice to be treated like a real person, even for just 5 minutes. 

When Kevin had received a text from Grace saying that Connor had suggested they take a break, he most definitely had  _ not  _ been doing his hair for almost an hour and the fact that he just  _ happened  _ to be wearing a shirt that fit him just right was a happy coincidence. 

He ran all the way down to the library, his heart skipping a beat when he heard Connor laughing loudly. Though, his heart did sink a little when he walked into the library and Connor immediately jumped to his feet and greeted Kevin with a bow. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he actually knew what he was doing now. 

“Your Royal Highness,” 

“You don’t - You don’t need to do that,” Kevin said quickly. 

Connor blinked at him and slowly sat down again, “Okay, sir,” 

“You don’t need to call me that either,” he added, “Just - Kevin is fine,” 

“You were really annoyed when I got it all wrong-” 

“I was in a bad mood,” Kevin said, sitting down, “My dad was trying to marry me off,” 

This was met with silence and Connor looked down at the book that was in front of him. Grace stared at him from the other side of the time, widening her eyes angrily in a way that said ‘ _ don’t tell him dad is trying to marry you off!’.  _

“He’s gay,” Grace said loudly, “Aren’t you, Kevin?” 

Kevin nodded quickly, “Y-Yes. I’m...I’m gay,” 

Connor looked up at him, “Would you like a trophy?” 

“No!” Kevin said, “I just...interesting information, isn’t it?” 

“Why don’t we all go round the table and say our sexualities?” Grace suggested, “I’m straight! Connor, you’re-” 

“Very obviously gay and very confused by this conversation,” 

It was at this point that Kevin remembered that just because _he_ thought about Connor all the time didn’t mean Connor thought about him all the time. Before he could think of the best way to get out of this situation and never talk to Connor again, Grace suddenly gasped  and jumped to her feet. 

“I have just remembered that I have a meeting with my mother. I’m  _ so  _ sorry Connor, but the Queen has to come first. You understand,” 

Connor frowned, “Wait, but we’ve nearly finished Act 3, Scene 5 we can just-” 

“Sorry!” she exclaimed, already hurrying out of the door, “Her Majesty has to come first!” 

Connor groaned as the door swung shut behind her and slumped in his chair. Kevin cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. 

“You know, if you really want to discuss Act 3, Scene 5, I’m more than happy to listen,” 

“I guess it is what I’m getting paid for,” Connor sighed, pulling his copy of  _ Romeo & Juliet  _ towards him. 

Kevin smiled and rested his chin on his hand, more than happy to listen to exactly why Act 3, Scene 5 was so integral to truly understand Juliet’s character. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Over the coming weeks, Kevin and Connor slowly inched closer together. On the days when Kevin wasn’t being whisked away to a charity event, or holed away in a research lab, Connor was always skirting around the edges, close enough that Kevin was distracted by him, but not close enough for him to  _ do  _ anything. 

Sometimes he liked to imagine them going on walks through the palace grounds, huddling away in those quiet corners that staff understood were out of bounds should they come across a royal in a compromising position. Not that he ever really thought about doing something like  _ that  _ with Connor. He imagined curling up beside him, listening to him read Shakespeare or Dickens or even a shopping list, just because he liked the sound of his voice. 

He even dared to imagine a life with him. A  _ real  _ life with him. One away from the crown and the watchful eye of the press and his fathers disappointed eyes. Connor would be a teacher, of course, and Kevin liked to imagine he might do the same. He wouldn’t be His Royal Highness the Prince of Sussex, he wouldn’t be Prince Kevin and he would never be King Kevin I. He would just be Kevin. Maybe Doctor Price, if he got through his thesis without throwing himself in front of a car. 

The further his mind wandered to a life that he’d never live, he fantasised about being _just_ someone.  _ Just Kevin. Just Kev. Just Doctor Price. Just Doctor.  _

It was never going to happen, but he couldn’t help torture himself by imagining it. 

And whilst his dream of being  _ just  _ might never come true, his dream of alone time with Connor definitely was. 

Kevin spotted him walking out of his bedroom (not that he had purposely walked by), giggling at something on his phone. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if there was any point in asking him to go for a walk until a voice in the back of his head - that sounded like Grace - told him to  _ just  _ do it. 

“Connor!” Kevin called before he had really thought it through, “Are you - Are you busy?” 

“Um...no,” Connor said, dropping his phone into his pocket, “Why?” 

Kevin swallowed, wiping sweaty palms on his trousers, “Would you like to go for a walk?” 

“A walk,” Connor repeated. 

“Yes,” Kevin said, “The grounds are nice and it’s summer...” he trailed off pathetically, “I mean, you don’t have to but-” 

“I’ll come,” Connor said with a shrug, “Lead the way,” 

Their conversation flowed easily, because it always did. There were never any awkward pauses or moments where Kevin felt like he had said the wrong thing. And Connor never pressed him to talk about all the boring things that most people asked him; he seemed chronically disinterested in his upbringing and spoke like they weren’t on the grounds of a palace. He instead would make fun of the way that Kevin used ‘one’ to refer to himself and snort whenever he said a word that made him sound, in his words ' _offensively British'._

“But I am British,” Kevin had said with a frown. 

“I know,” Connor giggled, “Don’t stop. It’s cute,” 

And Kevin wasn’t entirely sure if that counted as flirting or not, but he didn’t think that he had been called cute since he was a baby. 

What had been a very nice walk was quickly ruined by the sky suddenly turning dark and thunder cracking. Kevin groaned and unwittingly grabbed Connor’s hand, dragging him over to one of the outhouses that were scattered across the grounds for days like this. 

Thankfully, it was one of the fully furnished ones. 

“Did you do this on purpose?” Connor asked as Kevin slid the door shut behind him. 

“Do what?” Kevin asked, shrugging his jacket off and dropping it over the back of the sofa. 

“Ask me to go on a walk when there was a thunderstorm forecasted?” Connor asked, “and take me somewhere where there’s a  _ bed _ ?” 

Kevin flushed, “No! I wouldn’t have asked if I knew it was going to rain!” 

“Would you have just taken me straight to your bedroom then?” 

“No!” Kevin exclaimed, realising how creepy he probably seemed, “No! It was an accident, I swear!” 

“I was - I was joking,” Connor said quickly, “Sorry. Was that inappropriate? Sorry, I know I shouldn’t make those kinds of - you’re still a Prince, I’m sorry,” 

Kevin shook his head, “No, that wasn’t - it wasn’t inappropriate. It’s fine. Please, treat me like I’m not, um...like I’m not-” 

“Heir to throne?” 

“Yeah,” Kevin said quietly, “Please,” 

“Can you pour me a drink then?” Connor asked, collapsing onto the sofa, “I have never poured my own drink in my life, and I am not about to do it now,” 

Even though Kevin was aware that drinking alcohol around pretty boys with pretty eyes was a terrible idea, he poured two glasses of whiskey and hoped that he wasn’t going to do something  _ too  _ embarrassing. He had never quite mastered the art of being graciously drunk, and did not think that he was going to just because Connor was with him.

“This place is bigger than my own apartment,” Connor mumbled, looking around, “I can’t believe it has a living room, a dining room, a kitchen,  _ and  _ a bedroom,” 

“Also an ensuite,” Kevin said, “I hide in here when my dad is annoying me,” 

Connor laughed, “You live in a palace and you still have to leave to hide from him?” 

“I don’t actually live at the palace full time,” Kevin told him, “We have another castle up in Scotland where we usually go for Christmas, and then the family home in Westminster where we lived when we were children, but my parents still live there when they aren't here. When I’m not here I live in my cottage on Sandringham estate. It’s nicer there and -” he trailed off, realising that Connor had barely reacted to anything that he had said, “What?” 

“I live in a one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn,” 

Kevin’s eyes bulged, “ _ Brooklyn?  _ In New York?” 

“Is there another Brooklyn?” 

“Tell me about it!” Kevin exclaimed, “I’ve never been! I really want to go! What’s it like?” 

“Uh...it stinks and I got stabbed on the Subway once?” 

Kevin slowly sunk back into the sofa cushions, stars dancing in his eyes at the very  _ thought  _ of Brooklyn. He imagined exposed brick walls and floor to ceiling windows with an incredible view of the Manhattan skyline and going to Broadway shows and riding the Subway and being able to  _ blend in.  _

“Do you have a view of Manhattan?” 

“No, I have a view of a wall,” Connor said. 

“But it’s a  _ New York  _ wall,” Kevin said wistfully before he suddenly realised something, “You’re from there, aren’t you?” 

“Before you ask, no I can’t say whatever words you want me to,” 

Kevin scrunched his nose up, “Unfair,” 

“New Yorkers don’t exist for your entertainment,” 

“Fine,” Kevin grumbled, taking a sip of his whiskey, “Why’d you do an English degree, then?” 

Connor shrugged, stretching his leg out so that it was crossed over Kevin’s shin, “It was the only thing I was ever good at really. I would have liked to do a PhD, actually, but...” he trailed off and shrugged, “Wasn’t meant to be, I guess,” 

Kevin frowned, “Why? They’re fun! I mean, I haven’t slept more than 5 hours since I started but it’s still fun,” 

“I couldn’t get the funding for it,” Connor shrugged, “And I’m broke like 90% of the time so I just figured there’s no point,” 

Kevin bit his lip and looked down at his glass. Suddenly, bragging about all the places that he had the opportunity to live in seemed like the most insensitive thing he could have said. He looked back up at Connor, trying to find some way to apologise before he realised that he was laughing quietly. 

“Don’t start feeling guilty because I’m broke,” Connor laughed, “It’s not your fault,” 

“I know but I - I live like  _ this  _ and I just told you about the _castle_ that my family own and - I feel like I’ve been insensitive. You probably think I’m a twat,” 

“I don’t,” Connor said quietly, “I have been in your world for only a few weeks but I would take my shitty apartment with a shitty view over being you,” 

Kevin laughed and nodded, “Yeah. I would take literally  _ anything  _ over being me,” 

Connor frowned and moved closer to him, hesitantly putting his hand on his thigh. 

“A few weeks ago, you said...you said something about being married off,” 

“Yeah,” Kevin mumbled, looking away from him, “My dad wants an heir, so that when I’m King there’s a line of succession, but I can’t - I can’t provide one if I’m in a relationship with a man, so...” he sniffled, “I’ll probably have to marry a woman one day and act like...act like I’m not gay,” 

“Can’t you adopt?” 

Kevin shook his head, “No. Can you imagine the outrage if I went to an orphanage and adopted a baby? If it was an orphanage in a deprived area of the country, then it’d be poverty porn. If it was an orphanage in a wealthier area of a country, then I'd be accused of favouring the higher classes over the lower classes,” 

“Do you - Do you ever think about leaving?” 

“All the time,” Kevin whispered, finally turning to look at him, and his eyes  _ really  _ were pretty, “I’ve written so many letters to my parents telling them that I can’t do it anymore and I can’t be the King they want me to but I - I  _ can’t.  _ I don’t have choices. I just - I have to do what my father did and what my grandfather did and what  _ his  _ grandfather did,” 

Connor sighed, moving to hold his hand instead. Kevin frowned and dropped his eyes to their hands. It was like he was being hypnotised by the way Connor’s thumb was sweeping over the back of his hand, slowing down his heart rate and pushing down the lump that had been steadily rising in his throat. 

He looked back up at him, eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. If Connor noticed, he didn’t say anything. He simply smiled at him, and Kevin was sure that that was an invitation for him to make the first move. 

Kevin swallowed and slowly raised his glass to his lips, “You’re, um, you’re single, aren’t you?”

Connor nodded, “Yup. Embarrassingly, actually,” 

Kevin’s glass slipped from his fingers and cracked against the floor as he awkwardly crashed their lips together. He didn’t mind, because it meant that he could finally get his hands in Connor’s hair. It was as soft as he imagined it would be, albeit a little wet thanks to the rain. He sank back into the sofa, Connor going right with him. One hand cradling his face whilst the other gently ran up and down his side, and it was like he was sending sparks of electricity through him. 

All too soon, Connor pulled away. He sat up on his knees and pressed his lips together. Kevin frowned and unashamedly made grabby hands, because that had been a very nice kiss and he couldn’t understand why it wasn’t still happening. 

“I’m making out with the future King of England,” 

Kevin blinked at him, “Well, I should hope you are or I’m not actually who I thought I am,” 

Connor burst into laughter and sat back on Kevin, his hands covering his face, “Oh my  _ god.  _ I can’t believe my life has come to this,” 

“Well, are you - are you  _ happy  _ about it?” Kevin asked quietly, “Cause if you’re not then - then this is really awkward,” 

“I’m definitely happy about it,” he said with a wink, leaning back down to kiss him, “I have made out with worse people in my life,” 

Kevin was about to ask  _ who  _ exactly, but decided against it and instead let Connor take the lead, lazily threading his fingers through his hair and wishing that this could be his forever. When Connor’s lips dropped to his neck, teeth lightly grazing his skin, his eyes shot open and he unconsciously gripped his hair tighter. 

“This okay?” Connor asked, nuzzling his nose into his neck, “Or no?” 

“Okay,” Kevin said, “Definitely okay,” 

His eyes fluttered shut again and Connor carried on, only for them to open again when Connor’s hand ripped underneath his shirt, fingertips trailing over his stomach. 

“C-Connor,” Kevin mumbled, nudging him with his knee, “Can we - if we’re going to - there’s a bed,” 

“You wanna?” Connor asked, pulling away and gently running his fingers through his hair. 

Kevin nodded, “Yes but only if - only if you do,” 

Connor grinned and jumped to his feet, tugging on his hand, “Do you really think I’d say no?” 

Kevin would have liked to point out all the reasons why he might say no, but Connor had very quickly pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. He froze in the act of clambering on top of him, and Kevin thought that he was about to change his mind. 

“Is it royal protocol that I have to let you come first?” 

It was a mark of how deep his feelings were that he didn’t try and ban him from the country for that comment. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! 
> 
> Is this probably going to be, like....a trilogy? Yes. Do I hate myself for it? Yes. 
> 
> Anyway, abolish the monarchy for clear skin


End file.
